


To defeat a Madman

by Daenara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunken Sailor, Gen, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2010-12-01
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenara/pseuds/Daenara
Summary: You know the song "Drunken Sailor"? This is my version of it, telling the story of how to defeat the madman, otherwise known as he-who-must-not-be-named, the Dark Lord or Lord Voldemort.





	To defeat a Madman

What shall we do to defeat a madman?  
What shall we do to defeat a madman?  
What shall we do to defeat a madman?  
To free Britain.

_Oh no, he takes over,_  
_Oh no, he takes over,_  
_Oh no, he takes over,_  
_Let's free Britain._

Capture one of his followers,  
Capture one of his followers,  
Capture one of his followers,  
To free Britain.

_Oh no, he takes over,_  
_Oh no, he takes over,_  
_Oh no, he takes over,_  
_Let's free Britain._

Put a tracking charm on him,  
Put a tracking charm on him,  
Put a tracking charm on him,  
To free Britain.

_Oh no, he takes over,_  
_Oh no, he takes over,_  
_Oh no, he takes over,_  
_Let's free Britain._

Get him to drink Veratiserum,  
Get him to drink Veratiserum,  
Get him to drink Veratiserum,  
To free Britain.

_Oh no, he takes over,_  
_Oh no, he takes over,_  
_Oh no, he takes over,_  
_Let's free Britain._

Ask him where his Lord is living,  
Ask him where his Lord is living,  
Ask him where his Lord is living,  
To free Britain.

_Oh no, he takes over,_  
_Oh no, he takes over,_  
_Oh no, he takes over,_  
_Let's free Britain._

If he doesn't know then free him,  
If he doesn't know then free him,  
If he doesn't know then free him,  
To free Britain.

_Oh no, he takes over,_  
_Oh no, he takes over,_  
_Oh no, he takes over,_  
_Let's free Britain._

Call the Order and the Aurors,  
Call the Order and the Aurors,  
Call the Order and the Aurors,  
To free Britain.

_Oh no, he takes over,_  
_Oh no, he takes over,_  
_Oh no, he takes over,_  
_Let's free Britain._

Wait 'till they have a meeting,  
Wait 'till they have a meeting,  
Wait 'till they have a meeting,  
To free Britain.

_Oh no, he takes over,_  
_Oh no, he takes over,_  
_Oh no, he takes over,_  
_Let's free Britain._

Track the location and get in,  
Track the location and get in,  
Track the location and get in,  
To free Britain.

_Oh no, he takes over,_  
_Oh no, he takes over,_  
_Oh no, he takes over,_  
_Let's free Britain._

Stun his servants and tie them,  
Stun his servants and tie them,  
Stun his servants and tie them,  
To free Britain.

_Oh no, he takes over,_  
_Oh no, he takes over,_  
_Oh no, he takes over,_  
_Let's free Britain._

Try to find him but be sneaky,  
Try to find him but be sneaky,  
Try to find him but be sneaky,  
To free Britain.

_Oh no, he takes over,_  
_Oh no, he takes over,_  
_Oh no, he takes over,_  
_Let's free Britain._

Get attacked by his pet snake,  
Get attacked by his pet snake,  
Get attacked by his pet snake,  
To free Britain.

_Oh no, he takes over,_  
_Oh no, he takes over,_  
_Oh no, he takes over,_  
_Let's free Britain._

Cut off the head of Nagini,  
Cut off the head of Nagini,  
Cut off the head of Nagini,  
To free Britain.

_Oh no, he takes over,_  
_Oh no, he takes over,_  
_Oh no, he takes over,_  
_Let's free Britain._

Help Harry Potter to defeat him,  
Help Harry Potter to defeat him,  
Help Harry Potter to defeat him,  
To free Britain.

_Oh no, he takes over,_  
_Oh no, he takes over,_  
_Oh no, he takes over,_  
_Let's free Britain._

Tie him up and take his magic,  
Tie him up and take his magic,  
Tie him up and take his magic,  
To free Britain.

_Oh no, he takes over,_  
_Oh no, he takes over,_  
_Oh no, he takes over,_  
_Let's free Britain._

Bring his servants to prison,  
Bring his servants to prison,  
Bring his servants to prison,  
To free Britain.

_Oh no, he takes over,_  
_Oh no, he takes over,_  
_Oh no, he takes over,_  
_Let's free Britain._

Break their wands and it's over,  
Break their wands and it's over,  
Break their wands and it's over,  
To free Britain.

Oh yes, it is over,  
Oh yes, it is over,  
Oh yes, it is over,  
We freed Britain

That's what we do to defeat a madman,  
That's what we do to defeat a madman,  
That's what we do to defeat a madman,  
To free Britain.

**Author's Note:**

> You liked the idea and thought of other lines/verses to add, leave a review, I would love to know what other ppl came up with. I'd also like to apologize for the bad English this is written in, I'm no native speaker and this work was written when I was still in school and before my English got better from usage.


End file.
